4131996 - 11112012
by Miiyoki
Summary: List, który Dave pisze do Johna w pewien listopadowy dzień.


Nie umiem pisać listów. Nigdy nie umiałem. Szczerze mówiąc, chyba nawet nie chcę umieć. Listy kojarzą mi się z tymi łzawymi romansami, przy których Karkat budzi się i zasypia. Romantycznie jak cholera. Problem w tym, że ja nie jestem romantyczny. Nie byłem, nie jestem i nie będę. Może właśnie dlatego nigdy nie potrafiłem powiedzieć co do Ciebie czuję? Przecież nie robi się tego "hej stary, zaraz pedalsko cię przytulę i nie wypuszczę do końca życia, więc lepiej się do tego przyzwyczaj", nie?

Pamiętam jak spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy. Na szkolnym korytarzu. Zgubiłeś się i nie wiedziałeś jak trafić do klasy, w której miałeś lekcje, więc Cię zaprowadziłem. Potem znowu się zgubiłeś, a ja znowu Cię uratowałem. Zauważyłem wtedy, że często się gubisz. Nie tylko w szkole, ale i w życiu. Zawsze byłeś taki rozkojarzony, z rozbieganym wzrokiem, jakbyś czegoś się obawiał. Piękny miałeś wzrok. Posiadanie tak błękitnych oczu powinno być zabronione. Uwielbiam sposób, w jaki przygryzałeś dolną wargę, która i tak przez Twój krzywy zgryz była nieźle zmasakrowana. Robiłeś to zawsze, kiedy byłeś skupiony. A ja nie potrafiłem się skupić, nie w Twoim towarzystwie. Dlatego traciłeś nadzieję próbując podszkolić mnie z matmy.

Pamiętam jak po raz pierwszy zaprosiłem Cię do siebie na weekend. Graliśmy przez całą noc i następnego dnia byliśmy zombie. Ale i tak czułem się wspaniale. Bo byłem z Tobą. Mój brat od razu Cię polubił. Często pytał, kiedy znowu się u nas pojawisz. Chciał nawet poprosić Twojego ojca, żebyś mógł spędzić z nami Boże Narodzenie. Wiedział ile dla mnie znaczysz. Wiedział, że bez Ciebie nie potrafię żyć. A ja wiedziałem, że wspólne święta i tak nie wypalą.

Pamiętam kiedy zwierzyłeś mi się, że podoba Ci się Jade. Nie dziwiłem Ci się, urocze z niej stworzenie. Moje serce wtedy pękło. Chciałem krzyczeć, wykrzyczeć Ci w twarz, żebyś zauważył mnie, nie ją, ale zamiast tego poklepałem Cię po plecach i życzyłem Ci powodzenia. Od początku wiedziałem, że Ci się uda. Parę dni później byliście szczęśliwą parą. Jedyne co mogłem wtedy zrobić, to pogratulować Wam i polubić tę jebaną zmianę statusu na facebooku.

Pamiętam jak Jade rzuciła Cię dla jakiegoś innego fagasa. Miałem ochotę wyrwać jej serce z piersi i pokroić na kawałki, tak jak ona zrobiła to z Twoim. Płakałeś przez właśnie kurwa nią. Zarywałeś noce zastanawiając się co zrobiłeś źle. A ja nie potrafiłem Ci pomóc.

Pamiętam moment, w którym Twoje życie się zepsuło. Jakieś niedowartościowane społeczne mendy obrały sobie Ciebie jako cel. Docinki i wyzwiska nasilały się, kiedy próbowałem Cię bronić. Ale kiedy dochodziło do rękoczynów, nie potrafiłem patrzeć na to siedząc w miejscu. Prosiłem, żebyś to komuś zgłosił, ale nie chciałeś wyjść na kabla. Odmawiałeś też rozmowy z ojcem, bo bałeś się, że zawiedziesz go swoją rzekomą słabością.

Pamiętam jak przestałeś nosić koszulki z krótkim rękawem. I jak zacząłeś ćwiczyć w dresach zamiast krótkich spodenek. I pamiętam jak umierałem po kawałku, widząc jak stajesz się coraz bardziej zamknięty w sobie. I jak powiedziałeś mi o swoich myślach samobójczych. I jak powoli przestawałeś jeść. A ja patrzyłem na to wszystko z boku i nie mogłem Ci pomóc. Obiecałeś, że z tego wyjdziesz. Prosiłeś, żebym Ci zaufał. Więc zaufałem. Nie powinienem był tego robić. To moja wina. To wszystko moja wina. Wiedziałem, że w końcu prześladowanie w szkole Cię przerośnie. Brak snu odbił się na Twojej koncentracji i ocenach. To wszystko moja cholerna wina. Powinienem był powiedzieć Ci wcześniej, że jesteś tu potrzebny. Powinienem był zabierać Ci te paczuszki z żyletkami, które znajdowałeś codziennie w swojej szafce.

Powinienem był wcześniej powiedzieć Ci jak bardzo Cię kocham.

Ale Ty coraz bardziej pogrążałeś się w swojej chorobie, swoim małym, depresyjnym świecie, do którego wstępu nie miałem. Coraz bardziej wycofywałeś się ze społeczeństwa, aż w końcu postanowiłeś wycofać się z całego życia.

Nie dowiedziałeś się tego za życia, ale mówię Ci to teraz.

Kocham Cię, John. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż znowu Cię zobaczę. Już niedługo będę mógł spojrzeć jeszcze raz w Twoje cudowne oczy.

- Dave

_JOHN EGBERT_

_Został zabrany z tego świata o wiele za wcześnie._

_Jestem z Ciebie taki dumny, synu._

_- Kochający ojciec_

_4/13/1996 - 11/11/2012_

Dave spojrzał jeszcze raz na płytę nagrobka, zanim zakopał list zaraz przy nim. Doskonale wiedział, że jego ostatnia podróż do domu skończy się na starym wiadukcie rozciągającym się nad torami kolejowymi. Uśmiechnął się na samą myśl o dołączeniu do swojego przyjaciela. Przyjaciela? Nie. Chłopaka, któremu oddał całe swoje serce. Który wprowadzał światło, ciepło i szczęście do każdego jednego dnia.

Dave Strider uśmiechnął się po raz ostatni do świata spowitego listopadowym chłodem.

* * *

Wow. Przepraszam, nie powinnam była tego robić. Pierwszy raz coś tutaj publikuję, duh. Mam nadzieję, że to opowiadanie w rzeczywistości nie jest takie złe jak mi się wydaje.

To ten. Trzymajcie się i dziękuję za przeczytanie tego chłamu.

- Miiyoki


End file.
